The invention relates in general to wireless communication, and in particular, to a method and device for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) data reception.
Wireless devices employing portable power storage cells such as batteries, with inherently limited storage capacity, require effective power management solution.
As the popularity of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) grows, it is desirable to develop an efficient power scheme for WLAN mobile devices.
WLAN deploys Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) scheme as a data access method, with transmission media shared by every station in the network. Any station wishing to conduct a transmission has to sense the condition of the transmission channel in advance. If the channel is already occupied by a data transmission, the station waits until the channel is released again, and may then transmit data. After data transmission, regulation requires each station to postpone for a finite period of time, known as an InterFrame Space (IFS) period, prior to the next data transmission. Since no data transmission occurs during the IFS period, data reception consumes unnecessary power in the WLAN device.
Thus it is important to provide improved management of the power utilization for WLAN devices.